Undyne
by leothefox8
Summary: Undyne between King Asgore, and ex queen Toriel she is the third most powerful and determined of the monsters. She is known as the Heroine of Monsters. But what many people did not know, was that she once was a human child
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Undyne between King Asgore, and ex queen Toriel she is the third most powerful and determined of the monsters. She is known as the Heroine of Monsters. But what many people did not know, was that she once was a human child.

20 years ago two twins were born, the first was a male who came out crying as normal baby's do, but the second was female with red hair and yellow reptilian eyes. She did not cry when she came out in fact, she was smiling.

The parents who names where Lily and James Potter, were a little confused by their daughter's appearance but they did not care about that. They named the boy Eric Potter, and the female Harley. They wonder silently how their future would turn out.

When the twins where one, the dark lord Voldemort attack the twins, they somehow managed to defeat him, they left with was a scar on their chests. As the years went by, small changes began to happen on Harley, when she was five, her parents woke up when they heard a scream, they ran to her room, but when they took the cover off of her bed, they saw blue scales are growing on her feet.

Lily told James to get Dumbledore as he might be the only one to stop her sudden growth spurt. Lily and James next to their daughter and tried to make it less painful. Suddenly the scales moved up her leg, it looks really painful. As James and Dumbledore ran into the room they gasp at the sight of her leg.

"Is there anything you can do Dumbledore?" asked Lily

"No, the only thing I can do is speed it up." Dumbledore said sadly. He can't imagine the pain the poor girl is in.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked James who was putting his hands on Harley hair.

"Well, it would make it less slow and less painful," responded Dumbledore.

"Okay" answered Lily sighing.

"I'll let began said Dumbledore pulling his wand out, he muttered a few words under his breath. A blue light began to radiate from Harley when it was over she looked nothing like before.

They all gasps as they saw that her pale skin became covered in blue scales, her ears are now sharp looking fins. The fins appearance looks to be red and blue. She grew taller. On her neck was gills which appears to be moving. They assumed that she can breathe air and water.

"Mommy," Harley asked looking up at her mother, "Why do I feel different?"

"It okay sweetie. You're a little different now but I'll always love you no matter what." Lily is determined to never stop loving her baby girl no matter what. Harley can change her appearance all she wants; Lily will never stop loving her.

"What do I look like?" asked the small child. Harley is curious on what she looks like now. She hopes, she looks cool or awesome.

James passed a mirror from her bedside table. Like Lily, Harley may look different but he will also never stop loving her.

"Wow I look awesome!", exalted Harley who look into her reflection with wide eyes. The first thing, she sees is her big yellow eyes. It looks so scary and fierce. Most of her head is bald, but a long and thick piece of red hair is sprouting from the middle of her head. She can see the fins sticking where her ears used to be. If she cranes her neck, she can see her gills. It looks to be three blue flaps with red skin underneath on both sides of her neck.

She opens her mouth to see, she has large, sharp, and many yellow teeth. Almost like Shark's teeth. Her mama took a picture of a Shark, right before she was born, because she, her would be interested what a Shark looks like. Call it, a Mother's Intuition.

Eric who was sitting next to his twin, nodded his head with approval at his sister words. "Am I going to look like that?", asked Eric. He is a little jealous. His sister looks so cool.

"I don't know, my boy," answered Dumbledore. Her appearance reminded him of an old myth he read upon in his youth. Oh, he misses his youth.

"What is she?" asked Lily. Again, her Harley can look hideous, she will still love her.

But if I had to guess, she would be an aquatic type of Monster," Dumbledore replied. Now that he is thinking about it. He might have to do some research on the "Monsters of Mount Ebbot" again.

"monsters?" asked James. He hopes his daughter is something he knows, so he can take care of her and love her.

"No. I don't mean the insult monsters, but a species. Monsters with a Capital M," replied Dumbledore, knows this conversation can get very tense. James and Lily may misunderstand on what he is about to say. He doesn't want them to hurt Harley. And by default, Eric copying them and hating Harley also.

"What's the difference between the monsters we have and her?" asked Lily.

"Have you ever heard the story of Mount Ebbot?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but they are fairy tales!" answered Lilly. Sure Dumbledore isn't say what she thinks he is saying?

"No. They are not. Long ago when, Wizards and Muggle's lived in peace, we decided that the monsters were too dangerous to be let free as they could absorb human's souls. So, we waged war on them. To be fair to the Monsters, they didn't want to fight, but Magical we may be, we were still Humans at the end of the day. We fear, what we don't understand. After many battles, and many lives perished. We were victorious. We trapped them in the mountain with a spell." Dumbledore said. Personally himself, feels both Muggles and Wizards can learn a lot from the Monsters, and the Monsters from them.

What kind of spell?" James asked

"A magically barrier. Humans can go in, but Monsters can't come out. And the only way to break the spell, is for the Monsters to gather seven Human souls. Obviously they haven't gathered seven Human souls yet, or we would have heard about it, by now."

"What should we do?" Lily asked. She and James don't want Harley to be hated for something out of her control.

"I believe that we should put Harley in the Mountain. So she can be with her own kind,"

"What!" Screamed her parents. They are so mad, that he even dares to suggesting that. They don't want to be separated from their little girl.

"Now look she would be considered a freak by the public. You know how the magical considers Muggle's. She would be treated worse than them. She could be with her own kind, make a life there. Which she can't do that here. Who knows, maybe one day you will meet her again." Dumbledore said. He is going to hate himself every day. When he first met Harley, he fell in love with her. She is so happy, and energetic. Determined to not let anything get her down.

"I guess you have a point. But know, I don't like this." Replied James. He remembers his friend, Remus, who is a Werewolf. He couldn't find any jobs, but no one would hire him, because he isn't Human.

"James, no matter how much I hate this, I think this is the best for her." Lilly replied, holding his hand. "I rather have my daughter happy with non-Humans, then being hated by our Humans.

"Very well. I will leave you to say your goodbyes." Answered Dumbledore. This is the last time he is going to see the girl; he loves like a granddaughter. He doesn't want anyone to see his tears. He walks out of the room.

James and Lily gathered Harley, and hugged her with all of their might. Their eyes are full of tears. They have a feeling this is the last time; they're going to see their precious daughter.

"Sweetie you're going to have to go away for a little bit," Lily said to her daughter. Her eyes are full on tears now. She won't be there for her first kiss, her first crush, her first job. Her first everything.

Harley's big yellow eyes started to water. Her lip is quivering. "You, don't want me?" Responded Harley. She is trying her hardest not to cry like a baby.

"No! We wish, we can keep you, but if we do, people will hate you, and try to hurt you. We want you to be happy and safe." Said James. His brown eyes are fully crying now. Not caring who sees it.

"Just remember sweetie I will always love you" said Lily hugging her daughter crying hard.

After hugging her for the last time, and Eric been put to sleep, mostly he won't remember her, after a few years.

Dumbledore came back in the room, and asked if they are ready. They replied yes. He asked if they want to go with him and Harley. They replied no. Their hearts can't handle it. So Dumbledore and Harley journeyed to Mount Ebbot. When they got to the top of the Mountain. Dumbledore hugged Harley, and cried softly.

"My, girl, this is the last time we will see each other, but I want to let you know, I love you like a granddaughter with all of my heart. If you let me, I want rename you, so you won't be burden with your soon to be past life."

Harley hugged her with all of her strength. "I love you too, Grandpa. Yes, you can rename me."

"Then I rename you Undyne, for one day, you will become a strong and courage Hero. Good bye Undyne."

That was the day Harley died, and Undyne was born. Dumbledore threw her down the hole into the watery depths of the waterfalls. When he went down the mountain and was just about to go find the Potter's, he realized he forgot to erase her memories.

...

an Thank you for reading and thank kilare t'suna for helping me make this


	2. New world

As Undyne began to grow, she became accustomed to her new as a Monster in the Underground. Eventually she began to hate the Humans. She knows knows not all of them is bad, only the Wizards. Oh, how she hates them! If it weren't for Magical Britain, she would be with her parents. But she remembers her old family. she wanted freedom more than most.

So she can show them, how she grown, and just maybe introduce her girlfriend Alphys, to her parents and brother.

Her adopted father Asgore taught her how to fight, from the day she turned seven. Since she has a strong connection to magic, being one of the few Monsters to make magical weapons, she can make blue spears, and as for her trump card, green spears.

Occasionally she would remember her mother, father and brother, and wonder what they were doing. The fact that both she and her brother kill the dark lord guy, she could assume that Eric is living in peace.

When the human named, Frisk came down, she attempted to kill them, for their soul. Now they were good friends now. They had given her letter to Alphys, who accepted her feelings and now they were officially dating.

They had all gathered when Papyrus told them to go to the castle.

Now that Undyne thinks about it, it's somewhat a blur, she remembers being trapped by a demonic flower, then the next thing she knows, it was gone and the barrier is gone.

"What the heck is happening?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I think that the barrier is gone." replied Alphys muttering under her breath

"Well I think should see the sun!" announced Asgore proudly

"Well let's go then" replied the red haired Monsters

They were all blinded at the sight of all the light above the ground, her eye adjusted quickly.

"Wow!" was all they could say. Undyne had seen the sun when she was still human, but after almost 15 years she forgot the magnificence of it.

"Undyne it even better then anime," excelled Alphys excitedly, looking up at her girlfriend. She hugged Undyne tightly.

"Yeah it is," Undyne replied back simply.

"Hey, Asgore where are we going to settle? All the different Monsters need different climate to survive." asked Undyne wanting the best for her people. The barrier is gone. Soon, not only the regular Humans will come to find them, but the Magically Humans will too. The Monsters need to be prepare for any hostile intent.

"You are right, Undyne, we do, but with our Magic, we should be to divide climate zones for each kind of Monster. A cold forest for the residents for the residents of snowdin, a beach for Waterfall residents, and a very warm place for the Hotland residents." Replied Asgore

"That seems like a good idea." interjected Alphys who gained more confidence with Undyne at her side.

They heard a foot steps behind them. They looked back to see an elderly human. He is wearing a dark blue robes, with an old hat. He is looking straight at Undyne, with shock, and relief. Tears started to flow out of his blue eyes.

Undyne would later denied it, but tears also started to flow out of her eye, shocking everyone else. She let go of Alphys, dropping her on her tail and ran to the man, and picked him up and hugged him tightly. Swinging him around. If you listen close enough, you can hear his ribs creek.

What shocked Asgore, Alphys is Undyne screaming "Grandpa!"

They were shocked speechless. Undyne called an old Human man, grandfather. How? When? Who?

Dumbledore is in so much pain right now. His granddaughter is crushing his ribs right now. If she doesn't let go soon, his ribs will be destroyed! He patted her on the back in a hurry. She notices his dilemma and gently (for her) put him down.

"I missed you Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Now go get Undyne wrong. She is happy to see her Grandfather figure, but she honestly didn't think she will see him again. She looked behind and squinted her eye, if she can see he he brought her parents or brother. She didn't see anyone else with him.

When Dumbledore heard this, his face darkens in sorrow. He isn't sure how he is going to break the news to her. That ever since she left, the fame of being Boy-Who-Lived, and being the parents of Boy-Who-Lived gone to James and Eric's head. Not Lily though. She wouldn't stand for it, but she couldn't just leave. Not yet, anyway. She wants to try to change James and Eric, before she does.

When Undyne saw Dumbledore's face. Her smile slid off. Something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Undyne had to ask. She had to know if something went wrong with her parents and brother.

"Sorry, my girl. I come bearing bad news. Would you mind if sit down first?"

Undyne looked at Asgore, her face said she will explain all of this later, but right now, he needs to go along with the request. Asgore proving he isn't king for nothing. He knows this man is important to Undyne, and this is his chance to repay her for all of hard work. So he nodded his head to Alphys, Undyne and the old man to follow him.

He leads them to the throne room, and gathered three chairs for them to sit, while he sat on his throne. He stared at Undyne and the elderly man patiently.

Dumbledore recognized Asgore as the King, and immediately he bowed mid waist.

Asgore nodded to Dumbledore. To rise.

"Hello. King Asgore, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Wizard, Grandfather figure to this woman here, and headmaster to a school that teacher magic. Hogwarts." Dumbledore may be old, sometimes senile, but he isn't stupid. He recognizes the king from the myths on Monsters.

This is going to be interesting

An Thank you for reading and thank kilare t'suna a million and one times, for helping me make this


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore knew many things, but when one of his magical devices started whirling, he was confused. He made it 15 years ago to track the barrier of mount Ebbot. When it started whirling you could imagine his surprise, quickly he apparate to the mountain. Something happened to the barrier. That means by indirect, Harley too.

He saw a group of monsters with one human child, they included two skeletons, two goat Monsters, a yellow reptilian and Harley? His mind screamed.

Undyne had noticed him, he noticed changes in her appearance, the most notable was that she had an eyepatch covering her left eye, her red hair was longer and thicker. He also noticed she is wearing a simple black tank top and blue jeans. Yes, he knows some of muggle's fashion trends.

"Grandpa!" she yelled at her symbolic grandfather. In a second he felt all his bones being crushed by his granddaughter hug. He let out a cry of pain, she began to let him down, she was strong, he noticed the muscle outlined in her tank top, she was easily seven foot tall.

He noticed that she was looking around him, probably looking for her family, he would have to tell her about the foolishness of her father and brother.

It pained his heart to see that James and Eric's arrogance is getting the better of them. In their minds, everything should be entitled to them. Everyone should be in awe of them, and worship them like kings.

He tried to explain what happened to the king, Undyne and the newly introduced Alphys who was dating Undyne. As they talked, he began to understand the Monsters struggle, he felt badly about not trying to bring the barrier of the mountain.

So now was his turn to tell his story.

"Your father and brother became arrogant by their fame. They think everything should be entitled to them." Dumbledore looked at Undyne, his blue eyes twinkle sadly.

"I concocted a plan for the first year; I was hoping he can learn from it. But it didn't work. He was not humble but he was not insane with mostly underserved pride." Dumbledore said with disappointment.

"What did you do in his first year?" muttered Alphys. She can see this is hurting Undyne. Her father and brother is basically a pain in the rear. Treating people like trash. But no matter. She will be there for her girlfriend no matter what.

"Well I hid an artifact in the school, it was meant to teach him humility and to work with others. But it turned into a mess I had to save him, but he twisted the story so that he saved the stone, single handily, and that the Gryffindor's were the best house." Dumbledore said with a frown on is aged face.

"What about mama?" responded Undyne. She feels no embarrassment calling her mother that. She knows if any people, Monster, Human, or something else, try to make fun of her. She will beat them up. Simple as that.

At the mention of her mother, Dumbledore's face changed to relief and proud. Now that question, he willing to answer with happiness.

"Your mother, Lily, she wouldn't stand for it. She would leave, but she wanted to try to fix James, and Eric's arrogance first. If not. She will leave. Although she hasn't been successful yet." Dumbledore said.

Although Undyne is happy, her mama is standing her ground, but she isn't happy with her father and brother. She need to fix this. She has to fix this. Arrogance only brings regret. She brought her hand to her eye patch. She knows the pain it brings. She paid the price of her arrogance, and learned from it.

Undyne looked at Asgore and Alphys for answers. They both know the unsaid question. "What should I do?" The answer is simple.

"You need to go to your family. Undyne. You have to at least try. You won't forgive yourself if you don't." Asgore said. He wants here to have the chance to do what he can't fix her family. His family is torn apart, and he didn't even try fix it.

Alphys nodded her head in agreement. She wants her girlfriend to be happy.

Undyne nodded her head at Asgore in silent thanks. And hugged her girlfriend for being there for her. She then looked at Dumbledore with determination in her eye.

Dumbledore beckons her to follow him, so she went down the mountain, hoping to fix her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Undyne stood outside her former home, staring up at the tall windows of the estate with an unreadable expression. She sighed and gripped her girlfriend's hand before smirking. She was Undyne the Undying! Meeting her old family was not going to get to her! Hell, maybe she could knock some sense into her biological family while she's at it.

She looked down at Alphys and gave her a small smile they would be fine. Dumbledore told her to wait outside so that he could talk to her parents. So here she was, standing Godric's hollow with Asgore and Alphys.

She stood tall and proud as she decided to wear her silver armor but without her helmet, letting her ponytail down.

"Are you okay?" asked Alphys looking up at Her girlfriend.

"I'm fine!'' Undyne said rather harsher than intended. In truth she was nervous, it had been many years since she had saw her family. After her transformation from a human to a Monster, she misted her family and that gave her power.

Dumbledore opened the door and nodded his head letting the Monsters in the the manor, both she and Asgore had to duck down to go through the door as they were both over seven feet tall.

As they entered the manor they saw a large and very furnished room where four humans lodged on a large sofa, they were her father, mother, twin and a younger female human child. They looked at the Monsters in awe and a little bit of fear. Even though she had no nose she could still smell and the scent was of fear!

The two groups stared at each other, the silent observations were broken by Lily's voice, so quiet and hesitant to break the silence.

"Harley?"

''Mom!'' Undyne gave a wide toothy smile at her mother. She noticed that her father and brother were looking at the Monsters with fear and disgust. Lily got up and hugged her daughter even though she was a lot smaller than her, only coming up to her chest.

''I missed you so much." Lily said looking up her daughter with pure love in her eyes, no matter what her daughter looked like. Undyne for once she could not say anything and simply smiled as she lifted her mother off the ground.

"Could you please let me down." Lily let out in pain.

''Sorry.'' Undyne said sheepishly. letting her down, she gave her mother a large toothy grin.

Lily took the time to look at her daughter. It was overwhelming obvious that she was a warrior of some kind as reflected by the armor, she had an eye patch covering her left eye. Her large yellow shark like teeth were very intimidating but as they were caught in a large grin.

''Mama I knew I'd see you again, but I did not know how long it would it be!'' she Said loudly. Lily looking at the two accompanying monsters, the large goat like monster whose eyes were tearing up as he looked at the family being reunited and the yellow reptilian Monsters was smiling at the reunion.

''Harley who are your friends?'' asked Lily, tilting her head as she looked at the monsters. Undyne looked around as if she forgot they were there, and she smiled.

''This is my mentor and the King of Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr.'' Undyne said pointing to the large goat like monster. Asgore smiled raising up his hand to greet the human.

''Howdy!''

''And this is my girlfriend Alphys.'' Undyne smiled down at her girlfriend. The shock and anger on her family's face as she told them that she had a girlfriend, Alphys told her that on the surface some people did not accepting of same gender couples, of crosses as she was a female and that Alphys was also a female, so of crosses they would have controversy about there love!

''Girlfriend!'' demand her father. Undyne looked at her father as she had forgotten he was there, and she blinked as she responded.

''Yeah."

''You're still female right?" asked James.

''Yes I'm still female…" Undyne responded questionly.

''And you're dating a female?''

''Yes I am!''

''Then why are you dating a female, that not natural!" James yelled! Undyne's right eye flashed with anger, she growled as she lifted her father up and yelled.

''What do know about nature father? You humans are all the same. You treat us monsters as less than beasts, you mages where the worst, even know the first of the pure human mages who were descendents of monster and human couples, but they turned against their ancestors, and they betrayed their ancestors!'' Undyne growled as she showed her yellow shark like teeth.

''Harley i don't know what your talking about-'' James managed to stammer out.

'' hhhhhhaaahaaaaha! Like hell you don't! Dumbledore said you and Eric heads became big with underserved pride. I didn't want to believe it but i see that it true. i knew some humans were against same gender love, but from my own father! hahaha!'' Undyne laughed.

''Look honey, i'm sorry. i never thought i would ever see you again, but to see you here so changed from my sweet little girl, into a strong monster, it make me sad that i missed you growing up, but i wished i could have raised you.'' James responded.

Dumbledore and the other Monsters notice a green light surrounding Undyne as James apologizes. The monster's knew she was using her aura of kindness that brought the best out of people!

''Dad how can you say that! she's a freak! She should not even be able to look upon me!'' Eric yelled as he pointed to his sister.

Undyne stood up to her full height around. 7.6 feet tall, even though she was one of the most humanoid Monster, she was still a Monster. A giant muscle bound warrior.

''How dare you speak to your twin that way!'' Undyne said as she kneeled to be slightly above Eric's head as she bared her teeth menacingly.

''How dare you talk so high and mighty. You are nothing but a monster!'' Eric said as he spit on Undyne face. Undyne's eye glowed with fury and pure anger, she raised her hand and summoned a spear and sent it flying to Eric's sweater to pin him to the wall.

Lily and James where looking at the seen with wide eyes, as they watched their daughter walk to her brother with one spear in both hands! As she got to the wall where her brother was pinned to and smiled chaotically!

''That right i'm a monster and i'm proud that fact!'' Undyne said grinning broadly. ''But you're a weak spoiled little brat, i'm glad that i was not raised as you were, now im Undyne the spear of justice!'' Undyne growled.

''Harley let him down!'' James yelled, he tried to pull out the spear that connected his son to the wall.

''Why should i, he disrespected my people!'' Undyne growled. The Monsters watched the scene they did not know if they should intervene. They knew that Undyne was one of if not the most violent Monster, but they figured that she was not going to harm her twin.

James managed to remove the spear from the wall and watch in awe as it disappeared into thin air.

''Leave!'' James yelled, pointed at the group of monsters.

Dumbledore sighed as he walked into the fray and spoke in his fatherly voice.

''Stop you're family why are you acting this way!'' he exclaimed.

''Why should i, she harmed my son!'' James spat out, glaring hatefully at the royal guards captain.

''Well my former brother disrespected my people, and i wouldn't harm him...yet.'' Undyne responded but added the last part in a small whisper.

''You're people. You where born a human, we both know you're a human in a monster's skin!'' James growled out, without thinking.

Asgore put his arm out to hold undyne to hold her back, as he could tell that given the chance she would harm her father.

''Let me go Asgore!'' Undyne demanded, as she struggled to get to her father.

''Not initiale you promises not to harm your family!'' Asgore said simply.

''Uhgg fine.'' Undyne responded halfheartedly.

Asgore shide as he let Undyne go free. Undyne walked over the window a started at the blue sky, she like all the monsters where still in awe of the sky.

''If you want me to go i will.'' Undyne said as she examined her large claws like hands, the meeting went as well as she imagined. She turned around and walked out from to house, but before she exited she turned to look at her parents and shide.

''But if you would want me back i will!'' she said as she walked out the front door. Asgore and Alphys ran out of the house trying to catch Undyne.

''Wait Undyne!'' Asgore yelled as he and Alphys as they managed to catch the former human.

''What do you want!'' Undyne respondent harshly.

''Are you okay?'' Asgore asked worriedly.

'No i'm fine, it only that i saw my family for the first time since i was five, and my father and brother reached me, but know i'm fine!'' she laughed bitterly.

''Undyne you may be rejected by humans, but for monsters you are their heroine, they look up at you, you are there hope!'' Asgore said looking in her eye.

''Asgore is right Undyne you are a hero, your family will become to be accepting of you.'' Alphys said as she put her hand on her girlfriend leg. Undyne looked down and gave her a small smile.

''You two are right, i'm not human filth, i'm Undyne the hero of Monsters!'' she said as she flexed her arms!

''That is it, Undyne!'' Asgore said laughing!

Author note

There it is my longest chapter ever! Thank you to all who favorited,followed and reviewed! And a million thanks to tina darastrix for helping me!

Please review

-lion


	5. Chapter 5

Undyne stood at the main gate of Hogwarts, a big grin on her face and the dog guard behind her. Dumbledore had requested her presence at the school as a guard and she was pumped. When she was little, she had always heard tales of the school from her parents and their friends, but never thought she would actually get to see it, being trapped in the Underground and all. Now she wasn't going to waste the opportunity she almost never had all the while protecting the midgets- ahem..., students, inside.

She was adorned in her royal armor, which was a gift from Asgore when she became the head of the Guard. She disliked the armor, as she thought it was too… fancy, But Asgore told her that she should wear it so that the students could tell who she was.

"It a amazing sight isn't it?" Dumbledore said as he walked over to Undyne. "It's a sight that I always wanted you to see."

Undyne nodded and asked, "do you know where me and my forces will be sleeping?" She secretly wanted to be in one of the towers… or near the Lake!

Dumbledore smiled widely and answered, "You will be sleeping in the second right tower, it has a beautiful view of both the lake and the dark forest." As he spoke he gestured to said tower.

Undyne wore a small toothy grin as turned to her Grandfather figure and asked, "Are you sure that you want me here. We monsters have only been freed for two weeks, and many still fear us, as their ancestors once did!" Asgore had told her that, especially in magical Britain, many of the so called 'purebloods' treated Magical creatures has second class citizens, and that now Included Monsters.

Dumbledore smiled slightly has he put his hand on the Monster shoulder. "Yes I do, I know that you will probably be both feared and hated, but that will only be a few of them that will be discriminative of your people. However, they can change, no one is born hateful, they are just raised that way."

Undyne smiled and nodded as she responded, "Come on let's get to it, I want to see the barracks!"

As the group of Monsters and the one human walked into the magnificent castle all of the Monsters gave a gasp as they entered the entrance hall… or more like house! Undyne was sure that this castle was at least a hundred time bigger than Asgore's house!

They followed the Headmaster to where they would be staying. They went up the many many staircases, but when they finally got to the tower they were staring around in awe. The tower was a large room decorated with couches, chairs and it had a fireplace which was carved with moving beasts, but what surprised her the most was an large purple banner which was embroidered with the Delta rune that was hanging above the fireplace.

"I hope this room will be to your liking," the old headmaster said has he entered the room.

"It's a little too...fancy, but it will do." Undyne answers truthfully. "hey, I forgot to ask you if there's anything in the lake! I'm going for a swim and i want to know if the any creatures in there to fight. I've haven't been in a fight for so long," she smiled as she summoned a energy spear.

Dumbledore inwardly sighed, he knew that Undyne was someone who lived for the thrill of battle, but he put that past him as he told her that there were merpeople and other creatures that made there home in the lake, Undyne was interested in the merpeople.

"There are Merpeople here?" The humanoid shark monster asked, "I've been compared to them a lot in the last two weeks" she added.

Dumbledore nodded, "I can't see why they would mistake you for one, yes you have fins and gills, but that almost all you have in common with them," he responded honestly.

Undyne nodded, "What time is the staff meeting? Like I said i'm going hunting!" she asked.

"In about two hours, and be careful" the headmaster responded. Undyne smiled as she went over to the balcony. The monster climbed up onto the rails and she held up her spear and jumped, with a cry of 'Nghaa!' For weaker Monsters or Humans the fall would have killed her, but she was not weak at all, as she reached the ground she threw her spear at the ground and did a mid air flip, so she landed on her feet.

Undyne looked up at the tower to see Dumbledore looking down at her with wide eyes. "I'm fine." she called up to the tower. Undyne Smiled as she picked up her Spear and ran to the lake, and dived into the cold water. She could feel the fines on her arms elongating to shape bone like fines.

Undyne's looked around the beautiful environment that she was in. She saw a large ruins in the distance, and grinned as she swam over to the ruins were she saw a small… in comparison to her, grey skin creature who was holding up a tritian to her!

"What are you?" the creature asked glaring at the Monster. The Creature's voice was a quiet yet loud at the same time.

"I'm Undyne! One of the Monsters who were freed two weeks ago, I've come to talk to your people and maybe spare with you!" she said holding out her hand to the Merperson!.

The merperson looked at the clawed hand, and they took it shaking the hand, "I'm Na'gur. It is nice to meet you Undyne of the Monster's." he said. "You said you want to spare with us? We Are the Mernagu or the Merfolk as the Humans call us. We are warriors! I can tell you are one to!"

Undyne gave a large toothy grin as she responded, "Yes, I Am the captain of the Monster's royal Guard!" Na'gur smiled as he swam down to retrieve his bronze tritan!

"I'll bring you to my Village, Undyne. Follow me." he turned and started to swim south. Undyne unsummoned her spear as she followed the Merngu male. Undyne would admit that she was out classed when it came to swimming by Nag'ur, but in her defense in the underground didn't have that many large waterways.

Undyne was looking around the beautiful ocean floor that was covered with undersea plants, she also noticed quite a few fishes that were swimming around, And it was a lot warmer. "It feels warmer here, why is that?" Undyne asked.

"I Don't know, all I know is that it are hunting grounds. The fishes here are very tasty." Nag'ur said, than he turned to look at the Monster. "We should go hunting one of these days." he pointed to a large village filled with Merngu, "we're here!"

Undyne felt a little out of place -which was something that she felt a lot in the last two weeks, but this was different as they weren't staring at her in fear but in awe! They swam to the center of the village where a old merngu sat on a chorale thoren. The Merngu's eyes were amber and he had a tentacles moving by themself in the water, his face was covered in wrinkles and laugh lines.

"It been a very long time since my people have been seen one of our ancient Kin!" the Merngu leader said smiling slightly, "I've heard that The true Monsters have escaped the prison that the humans imprisoned you're kin so long ago."

Undyne asked, "What do you mean by true Monster?" as she did not know what that meant.

The elder laughed as he answered, "we call the Monsters that were imprisoned in the earth true Monsters! But the Merngu's villages, the Centaur's tribes and the Goblins nations were able to survive to war without being imprisoned, but with all the inbreeding that our ancestors did to keep are people alive, we the Merngu's think of us as not part of the Monster kingdom anymore. However, we still respect the Dreemurr Families rule."

Undyne was shocked by the elder admission, she remembered seeing Goblins back when she was Human, once her parents had brought her and Eric to the bank when they went shopping. She saw those small long eared creature and felt… kinship to them, now she knew why. "I know that the Goblins have shown themselves to the Mages, why did they came out of hiding?"

The elder chuckled as he answered "I did not know that, but I hope one day the hunting of the Merngu's will end. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Aldir, the elder of this village."

"I'm Undyne, I'm the the captain of the royal guard!"

"Well Undyne would you like to spar with some of my men?" the elder said smiling.

"Of course! Show me our best fighters!" she smiled summoning a spear. Four Merngu warriors swam to the center, trident in their hands. "I'll take you all on at once! how are we going to do this to the death...or to surrender?"

"Surrender," the largest responded. They moved to the center of the pavilion and bowed to each other. And then they were of Undyne, with her signature cry of 'Nghaaa!' threw her spears at her challengers.

Undyne was sitting on a red velvet sofa, bored out of her mind, she was never one for policy of the monsters mush less for a human school, but here she was listening to the mind numbing conversation about the curriculum and stuff like that! That is when her impatience kicked in.

"Can why get this over with, you Humans live a lot less than us Monster and yet you spend hours on stuff like this!" Undyne growled out in a bout of frustration!.

The teachers turned to look at the fuming Monster with wide eyes, Undyne could tell that some of them were afraid of her, so with a sigh she stormed out of the room.

"Albus do you really think that this is wise, she seems very violent," Minerva asked referring to the blue scalded Monster.

"Yes Minerva, I know she can be a little… aggressive, but her heart is in the right place." The headmaster answered with a small sigh.

"You might say that, but I can see that her heart is filled with anger!" Minerva responded, "I would hate to see her hurt the students here in a fit of blind rage!"

Dumbledore sighed he knew that he would have to tell the faculty about the Monster true identity, but he didn't want tell them now. However, he decided that he would have to tell them the truth.

"I didn't want to tell you this rightway, but you need to know who she truly is. She may be a Monster but she was born a Human," Dumbledore responded. "in fact she so called dead daughter of Lily and James Potter."

Gasped where heard over the room, James and Lily had told them that Harley died from a deadly disease that was very contagious so they could not even see the body, but what the headmaster said that the small girl was transformed into the giant blue scaled and very aggressive Monster.

"I know what you must be thinking how is that possible. I will tell you how." the headmaster said rising from his chair walking around the staff room."I still don't know why she was transformed but I have quite a few theories. However, that is for a another day. Anyway I, James and Lily decided that it would be for the best if she was sent down to the Mount Ebott, to live with the others Monsters."

"But...How," Flitwick asked. "She died! even the book of records said so!''

"Filius I do not know how she was transformed into her… current form, but i believe that Harley was… reborn that night." The headmaster responded, "But i'm sure Undyne is a perfect mix between a Human and a Monster."

"If she is anything like her dimwit of a Brother, then why should we let her and her lakies guard this school?" The potion master growled.

"Severus, please I know of your… dislike of James and Eric, but give Undyne a chance!" The headmaster begged, "I don't want her to hate humans more than she already does."

"Your telling me that she hates Humans and yet you think it's a good idea to let her guard children!?" a teacher yelled. And the teachers started arguing and yelling.

"Calm yourselves!" Dumbledore yelled and than took a deep breath,"now, it true that Undyne has some anger at humans for what they did to her people, she considers herself a full Monster, but she will mello out in time!"

A knock was heard on a door, and the it opened to reveal Lily potter the muggles studies professor.

"Sorry I was late, what did i miss?" she asked as she sat into the chair that her daughter was recently had occupied.

"Well you missed a discussion about your monster of daughter." The potion master growled, over that past few years he began to dislike the woman he had onced loved.

Lily gasped she knew that Undyne was offered a job at Hogwarts, but she had assumed that Undyne had refused the offer. To know that her baby was here, who after the disaster at the manor, they did not speak to each other in those two weeks. "She's here?"

"Yes she is here, you just missed her in fact, quite a temper your monster has." her former friend mocked.

Lily sighed she did not want to get into a argument so responded with a well thought out answer, "I know, she Almost killed Eric, when he started taunting her, And please Severus Don't use the term Monster in that way, they're a people not beasts!''

Before the potion master could respond, they heard a knock on the door as the monster who they were discussing entered the room and stopped when she saw her mother.

"Mom?" the red haired Monster asked walking over to her mother, and picked her up and gave her an strong hug, but not too strong of a hug as she didn't want to hurt her as she did the last time. "So what are you doing here Mom!" the giantess of a Monster asked. As she descended upon a knee to speak face to face.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm a professor here. I was sure that you wouldn't take this job." Lily responded taking the clawed hand of her daughter, not flinching at the feeling of the coarse bleu scales.

Undyne's shark like teeth were shaped into a large grin, as she laughed, "I'm bored out of my mind on the surface, no need for training, fighting. I don't even have anybody to protect! And this is a great chance to learn about Humans, Alphys wants me to get all the information about Human magic!"

Lily remembered the small yellow lizard like Monster who accompanied her daughter, she knew that both the Monsters where in a loving relationship with each other, she knew that in muggle society was a lot more accepting same gender love and marriage, but to the old Families, it was a idea that most couldn't comprehend, the idea, but she was fine with that idea.

"Well she's lucky to have you." she answered with a slight smile. "How is Asgore? I've seen him on the news quite a lot in the past weeks."

Undyne gave a strong, loud laugh as she responded, "Yes he is, But I think that he's enjoying it, and Frisk gives him a lot of help! I still can't believe that they freed us. Wish I'd known that when I was… chasing them, There determination is quite strong!"

That word, It was something that came up all the time when she asked the other Monsters about Undyne. Most of them held the red haired Monster in high regards, next only to the Mountain king, and the human child, who made friends with all of the Monsters. They said that Undyne was the hero of monster strong and noble.

"Undyne, it nice to see that you came back," the headmaster said standing up. "When you left I was going to tell you about your guards schedule for this semester." He said as he handed the monster the schedule.

The monster looked down at the schedule and saw that she would be very busy, but she was fine with that. She honestly didn't want to spend too much with the students. Undyne's eye returned to the professores and gave a slight smile to them.

"I really don't mind this schedule. Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa are here with me, their sense of smell is something else, nothing can sneak up on them... except for Frisk," she said the last part quitely.

Lily walked over to see her daughter's schedule, and noticed that she would have to work for both night and day, "do Monsters need to sleep?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes and no, the term Monster refers to all non Human sentient creatures. So where all have different needs. Personality I can sleep, but don't really need to that much," Undyne responded with a smile. "Most of the time I can't be bothered!"

Lily gave Undyne a small smile and wondered something, before asking, " Would you like to go up to my room to have a chat and some tea?"

"Sure," the scaled Monster answered.

As mother and daughter entered the living quarters, it was reminding Undyne of Asgore's house, if undyne had to describe it in one word, it would be cozy.

"I'll get the tea ready, what flavour would you like?" The witch asked.

"Do you have golden flower tea? If not i'll take anything," Undyne responded walking over to the table as she noticed a moving picture. The picture showed a young human girl, and Undyne realised it was a picture was of her when she was human. it amazed the blue scaled Monster that she was once something so small and weak! Undyne stared down at the the picture for a good few minutes, and she turned around to see her mother holding a mug of tea, and smiling at her.

"You found my picture. Ever since you're transformation it was one of my few things to remember you by," the mother said, as she set down the cups of tea, and taking the frame from her daughter. "I was sure that i would have never see you 's been two weeks, yet I still can't believe that you're free."

"Yah, the past two weeks where really hectic. Ah, i wish that I could have visited you in those weeks, yet i was really busy. But, eh, I'm here now!" Undyne answers with a small grin. Mother and daughter moved over to the chairs and began to chat.

"So… do you enjoy the surface, it must be a change," Lily asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, the caverns where dark and rather small compared to the surface, and yet i still love them, but this is so much better!" Undyne answered with a slight smile.

"I don't know if I told you this but, i am sorry. I hated the thought of sending you down to the prison that my ancestors trapped your people," Lily said taking her Monstrous daughter hand, and started crying.

Undyne didn't know what to do so she answered honestly, "Mom, don't be sad, if it wasn't for that i wouldn't have met Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus or any of my other friends, yes it would have been better if we were always on the surface, but nowhere free! And i get to kick some Wizard as- um… grooty! Don't ask me what a grooty is!"

Lily watched has her daughter picked up her tea and chugging it, despite the heat

"Man that's good tea, thanks!"

"You're welcome, would you like something to eat?" lily asked.

"Monsters can't eat Human food, sorry." Undyne answered. After she said that her mother looked confused so she explained. "Monsters bodies are made of magic, we can only digest food that is infused with magic, Humans can eat our food and it would heal them as much as they would Monsters!"

"Oh sorry. Can you tell me more about Monsters, from the other Monsters that i've talked to they are all so unique and kind at the same time." Lily asked, she was always one to learn about different cultures.

"Well we are beings of Magic, even the weakest Monster can produse feats of Magic stronger than Any Humans! On the other hand, we are weaker, our souls are a lot weaker than a Humans."

"What do you mean by that, how can certain souls be weaker than others?" the red headed human asked.

"I don't really know, that only what Alphys told me, ask her if you want to know! All I know is that Monster Magic targets the Human's Soul. Yes why can target the body, but the Soul does the most damage to the victim… but I don't care fighting is fighting!" Undyne answered with a simple smile.

Lily was unnerved by her daughter's admission of using Soul magic, which was considered one of the darkest forms of magic, yet from what her daughter said Monsters where way weaker than humans, so even know that was not an excuse it did make her want to know more about their magic system! "Well can you show me your Magic, i saw you're spears, but I want to see all that you can do."

Undyne grinned as she jumped up from the chair and summoned her great blue energy spear and entered her battle mode as she summoned her mother's Soul from her body. The Human's Soul was green the colour of kindness.

"You see that heart, That's your Soul, it the physical magnification of your Determination, Kindness and all of your hopes and dreams! You're Soul is green, that embodiment of Kindness, and my specialty!" Undyne laughed out, "Don't worry, i'll go easy on you! Here take this, And face danger Head on!" Undyne said as she summoned a green spear and handed it to her mother.

Lily took the spear she could feel the magic emanated from it, and held it in a defensive position! Undyne snapped her fingers as three smaller blue spears appeared and charged slowly towards her, when the spears hit her spear they disappeared into the void that they came from.

"Haha that's the stuff, face the danger head on! I'll go a little faster this time. Don't worry, i won't let you get hurt." the Monster yelled with a grin on her face. "Now show me what you got! Nghaa!"

Lily noticed there where now five spears, hurling at her in different directions, so she did what she did last time, but on a bigger scale, it was like dancing...but deadly! As she defended against the attacks, she realised that her daughter wasn't using a fraction of her power… she was glad for that, Lily didn't think that she could handle her full power. Five minutes after the battle began she was out of breath.

"Can we stop? I'm getting tired." Lily cried, her ribs hurting from the turning so much.

Undyne waved her hand and returned the spears to the void, and smiled. "You did well considering this was you're first dealing with Monster magic. Even Frisk couldn't deal with my yellow spear, and they are a natural at dodging!"

"How much power did you use, just touching your spear filled me with magical energy?" Lily asked walking over to the chair dirking the now cold tea.

"Barely any Mom," Undyne answered, "What did it feel like having your Soul out? It a green soul, it shows that your dominant emotion is that of kindness." she added walking over to the sink and brought back a glass of water, and handed it to her Mother With a small smile.

Lily looked up at Undyne's face and decided to ask to question that was burning in her mind. "Why do you wear a eye patch?" she asked.

Undyne smile grew wider and answered, " a sacrifice willingly given, to better serve my people, I'm the only Monster able to summon weapons from thin air! Yes the skeletons can summon bones, but not from nothing! When I was a younger and still in training I found a ancient well that was built before the war. There was an ancient legend that the well would give one power, but you must give a eye… so I did! And gained the power of the spear!"

Lily frowned. She knew that Undyne was impulsive, but this was taking it to a whole new level. To give one's eye base off of a legend was crazy! "What would've you done if the legend was false?"

Undyne laughed and answered, "even if it was fake, it would've been worth it! I look so cool, with it!"

-authors note-

Wow that my biggest chapter ever! Thank you to all my readers, you give me a reason to wake up in the morning! Please review it would help me a lot, if you have any ideas or this story pm me! And thanks a million times to Tina darastrix.


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne was lying on Lily's sofa video chatting with Alphys, they were talking about Alphys work with the Human scientists on integrating Monster Magic with human technology. Undyne was never one for technical stuff, but she had always found it interesting.

"So um… yeah that's it. How are you doing?" Alphys asked, Undyne was proud of her girlfriend she was growing more and more confident every day.

"Good! I just learned that my mother is teaching here, last night we chatted for hours, I'm currently at her living place," she responded holding up her phone to show the room to Alphys.

"Oh that great, How is she doing… I hope it good." Alphys mumbled out.

"She's doing well. How's Asgore doing, I heard that he and Toriel are getting back together," the red haired Monster asked, she knew that Asgore missed his former wife, and as Asgore basically raised her, she wanted the best for him.

"They went on a date with her last night, I think that it went well," the scientist responded.

"Well tell King Fluffybuns that i'm happy for him," the one eyed Monster laughed out. "Oh can you ask Toriel to send Monster food over to me, Human food sucks, I Can't even eat them!"

"Il ask, I know she would love too."

"Thank you, I have to go, tomorrow want to watch some anime together?" Undyne asked.

"Sure, love you Undyne," Alphys said smiling.

"Love you to, goodbye," Undyne said closing the video chat. Undyne give a big stretch as she got up from the couch, she was hungry. She looked around the room looking for a kitchen… there was none.

"Ugh. How hard is it to a meal that I can eat," the monster yelled out in rage. 'Crack,' Undyne's head turned over to the source of the sound, and saw to her shock that a small long eared pale skinned humanoid creature.

"What can Dory do for you,mistress?" the creature said as it bowed to her.

"What are… who are you?" Undyne asked.

"Dory is a house elf. Dory heard that you were hungry, so what can Dory get you Mistress?"

"Oh okay? Can you go to newer Home and get some food from their, i'll take anything as long as it full of magic!" The blue scaled mostser asked.

"Yes ma'am," the creature answered as it disappeared again.

"What the heck was that!" Undyne thought out loud. Undyne's 'ears' twitched as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head and saw her mother standing behind in a red nightgown, and Undyne realised that she had woken the human up.

"Oh sorry," Undyne said her blue cheeks in a purple blush. "It was, well a small creature that I never saw before! It asked me what i wanted, so I told them to go to Newer home, to get some Monster food, so I can eat!"

"Ah a house elf, they are servants, bound to old families, why never had any so it would make sense why you never saw any," the human responded going over to get some coffee,"what some?"

"Okay, did i wake you?"

"No I always wake up at this time. How was your night, I know you don't need to sleep so what did you do?" Lily asked bringing a burning mug of coffee to her daughter.

"Thanks! I talked to my friends, oh do you know that Frisk is coming here this year," Undyne asked.

"Yes I did what should I excepted from them?"

Undyne gave a loud laugh as she answered, "They look weak and they are, but they are filled with Determination! They got past me so they can do anything! But they are… soft they didn't hurt a fly. " Undyne smiled, "for years I believed that most Humans were cruel, they showed me kindness when i tried to kill them!"

Lily inwardly frowned as she responded, "Why did you try to kill them, if they didn't try to hurt anyone?"

"We needed seven souls to be free from our prison, we had six! They were collected before my time."

"Oh I thought Frisk was the 8th fallen human," the human said.

Undyne cringed, the subject of the First human was a default topect for every Monster, but she decided to tell her the story. "The first Human who fell was found by Asgore and Toriel's son Asriel, they took them in and raised them as their own, the Human and Asriel became like siblings. However, one day the Human fell ill, and their last wish was to see the flowers in there town. Asriel absorbed their Soul and crossed the barrier with the humans body in his arms. I don't know what happened, but the prince returned bloodied, and battered still with his sibling in his hands. On that day the king and queen lost two children. Asgore declared that every human that falles will be killed and with the seven souls he could shatter the barrier."

'Crack' the mother and daughter's heads turned to see the house elf who appeared with a plate of Monster food from Grillby's. It was burgers and fries. "I hope you like this mistress."

Undyne grabbed the plate and devoured it in a few bites, she hadn't eaten in a day.

"It's good I assume," Lily asked looking at her daughter smiling sadly. She was disappointed that she couldn't cook for her, as she was a entirely different creature than she once was. After Undyne had gulped down her meal she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked it.

It was a text message from Alphys saying that Toriel is going to send her weekly meal packages.

"What's that," Lily asked motioning over to her phone.

"It's a cell phone, Haven't you ever saw one?"

"No, you say that's a phone? It's smaller than any i ever saw," lily responded. She have seen phones back when she was younger, but when she discovered that she was a witch she didn't see a use for them anymore.

"Wow I knew mages where old timey, but even us in the underground use phones!" Undyne laughed out.

"I thought that technology don't work here with all the magic in the air."

Undyne laughed, "please, there is more magic in my hair that here! Alphys thinks that it's a false myth, made by the old punks, who run this system, to keep the muggleborns down."

Lily knew that she was lucky, if she hadn't married James, who was a lord of a old family, it would have been almost impossible to get a well paying job in magical britain. So is the lacking of technology intentional?

"So who was messaging you?"

"Ah, it was Alphys. i asked her to ask Toriel to send me food, she will." Undyne responded.

"You mean the goat woman, Asgore wife?"

"Asgore ex wife, and yes queen Fluffybuns!" Undyne chuckled. "So do you want to do anything today!"

Undyne was currently carrying about 10 large bags. She, Alphys and her mother were out shopping in downtown London, and she was tired of getting odd looks from the Humans, who even know her people were free for two weeks it was still odd the see two monsters outside of Newer home. In the four hours they were out, she had been called a freak five times, been hit on two, And had been looked at funny about 240! But still, at least she was seeing the world above the ground.

Undyne felt her hand being tugged by Alphys who was pointing at a small shop which was covered by anime posters and stuff like that, they both rushed over to the store. As they entered the store Aphys gave a small smile as she runned over to the dvds ile, "there so many of them, hundred!"

Undyne walked over to her girlfriend, and laughed, "ah we only got the ones that were thrown away, I still don't know why anyone would throw something so cool away! So what should we get, to watch tonight?"

"Can I help you?"

Undyne turned towards the voice and saw a male human standing there looking up at her, "Do you work here?"

"Um yes I do… Sorry for bothering you, but i've never seen a Monster in person before," the human said blushing slightly. "So you're interested in anime?"

Undyne didn't know how to responded so she nodded, Alphys walked over to her with a copy of Mew Mew kissy 3 in her claws, and she answered the humans question, "yes um… we are!"

"If you have any questions come see me," the human answers leaving the conversation.

"What was that about?" Undyne muttered to Alphys, who gave a shrug.

"Look I didn't know there was a 3th one, hopefully it better than the second!" the yellow Monster exclaimed excitedly. Undyne picked up the case and read it over as she pulled out her credit card and walked over to the counter where a small dark haired Woman was reading a book.

"Hello, how can i help you...ma'am!" The dark haired Human asked putting away her book.

"I would like to purchase this," Undyne responding handling over the case.

"Cash or credit," the cashier asked scanning the case.

"Credit," Undyne answered swiping her card, and then she noticed a flyer, that said, 'Do you love Anime? If so join the London Anime club! 6 to 8 pm every wednesday call *** *** ****, to reserve your spot *Monsters may not apply.

Undyne inwardly growled as she remembered earlier today.

===========================flashback====================================

Undyne had to admit that human stores where a lot more interesting that even the ones at new home. Undyne and Lily had both apparated to newer home and fitch Alphys, and took a trip to London.

"Why are people glaring at use," Alphys asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"They fear you, You must admit you guys are rather intimidating," Lily answered chuckeling.

Undyne grinned, monsters were made to be intimidating, and a part of her enjoyed scaring human. Undyne looked over at the crowds who where watching them, when they saw that the monster noticed them they turned away.

"Humans are cowards! They always feard us, that's why they trapped us under the mountain to suffer in darkness!" Undyne growled.

Lily smiled sadly trying to forget about her daughter's rage.

End flashback ===============================================================

Undyne sighed. It was the first of September, and the students were entering the large oak doors. She could smell the fear in the air as the childrens and teens saw her standing in her silver armor towering above even the tallest students. Her head turned over to the student body looking for her twin. Undyne wanted to make up with him, after they were twins.

She found his dark red hair in the sea of teens, she wanted to walk over to him… but decided that it would have to wait for a better time. Undyne sighed as her thoughts returned to her guard.

"Hey watch it," Undyne growled as a young human bumped into her. They did not responded to her. As the students excited the hall and the first years entered lead by a giant of a man, she scanned the crowd looking for Frisk. When she found them she gave them a wave, and they responded with a smile.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the room and began her speech, "good evening! Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your journey went well. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses, they will like your family's here. You can gain and lose points for good and bad behavior. Now stay here, i'll come and get you." after she said that she walked out.

Undyne knew that the first years where whispering among themselves, Something about a ghost, but she didn't care as she knew this place was haunted, and didn't care anymore about that.

The professor returned to the enterey hall, and motioned for the students to follow her, Undyne didn't know what to do so she stayed where she was. Minerva looked over at The Monster and nodded motioning the Monster to follow her.

Undyne gasped at the sight of the hall with thousands of floating candles, and the night sky was projected upon the ceiling. She walked over to the grand table and took her seat at the end, next to the giant.

Undyne watched half heartedly as the teacher put a dusty old hat… that started singing! Undyne looked at the hat mouth open in awe and confusion. "What the heck?" she murmured.

After the song was finally over, Minerva called up the students to put on the hat to sort them. She watched as the students walked over to the stool and as the hat touched their heads for a few moments the hat yelled out a house name.

"Frisk Dreemurr," minerva announced. The small human child walk forward and sat upon the chair, the hat covering all of there face.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled, as the yellow tabled clapped wildly, and so did all the Monsters. Undyne as well whooping in approval. Frisk looked up at Undyne and gave her a thumbs up, "Do y' know That kid?" the giant Asked.

Undyne nodded, as she watched the small child sitting at the yellow table talking to those next to them. Undyne looked at Doggo and laughed, he was being pet by a Blonde Haired human who was wearing blue and bronze and was sitting apart from her house mates. Doggo looked as if he was enjoying himself.

After the sorting ceremony, the headmaster stood up and announced, "Welcome, Welcome to this new year! Now that the first years have all been sorted, lets eat!"

Food suddenly appeared on all five tables and both the students and teachers started devouring their meals. Undyne had eaten earlier so she started talking to the teachers many of them she slightly remembered.

"Your not eating?" the giant asked looking at the Monster empty plate.

Undyne gave a slight chuckle as she answered," your human food is disgusting whuha, even if I wanted to eat it I couldn't!"

"Oh, more for me,Than, I'm Hagrid by the way,"

"Undyne, you're big for a human. Almost as big as Asgore!" Undyne asked shaking his hand.

"Yeh mi' mom was a giantess, nice ta meet another Monster, I've Only met two of your kind before yah! So what are yeh doing here?"

"Guarding this school, I'm the head of the Monster's royal Guard and those Dog are as well. So what do you teach?"

"I'm the groundskeeper and I teach Care of Magical creatures, Fascinating subject you know. Say, can ya' tell me more about our people?"

Undyne gave her signature laugh as she answered grinning, "all mages that i meet wanted to know that, But hey I like you, You're different. Neither Human or giant…" ' kind of like me.' Undyne said the last part in her mind. "As you know we were just freed two weeks ago by that Human," she motioned to Frisk, "But they showed us mercy, when I showed them none. Now I'm here on the surface my scales in the sun, my gills breathing fresh air and my fins in the pure clean water!" Undyne took a drink of pumpkin juice it was sweet but good.

Undyne looked over to see if Doggo was still being pet… and he was. Undyne shook her head and got up to go see them, grinning widely, "Hey Doggo looks like you made a new friend."

Doggo and the human girl looked up at the grinning Monster whose Eye was glistening in amusement. "Um...Yes captain!" Doggo answered standing up and saluting Undyne.

"Don't bother, so who are you?" Undyne said kneeling down to be on eye level with those two.

"I'm Luna lovegood, it nice to meet you," She greeted in a dreamy voice.

"Likewise,"

======================================================================authers note

I know this is a short chapter. But hey next one won't be. Please comment it helps me a lot

And thanks to tina.


End file.
